Si jamais une étincelle
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Olivier x Marcus / Quasi PWP / OOC pour Marcus qui s'est changé en type bien quand j'avais le dos tourné) Avant de fermer la porte, tu accroches ta cravate bien en évidence sur la poignée extérieure – je note avec un sourire amusé que le signal "n'entrez pas si vous tenez à la vie" est le même dans toutes les Maisons.


**Hello ! Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire du Marcus/Olivier... et quelques reviews ont déploré l'absence de lemon dans mes fics ! xD Alors voilà le résultat. Ce n'est pas terrible, mais comme ça fait un bail que je n'écrivais plus de lemons, j'avais envie de m'y remettre (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il y a aura systématiquement un lemon dans chacune de mes fics, je ne vois pas toujours l'intérêt d'en insérer - je parle toujours du lemon).  
** **Sur ce, à la prochaine ! :)**

* * *

Si jamais une étincelle :

Comme toujours, la première chose que tu fais quand ton regard se pose sur moi, c'est entamer la joute verbale. Moi, comme toujours, je démarre au quart de tour. C'est con mais ça me blesse. Parfois, je me demande pour quelle raison tu ne peux pas me supporter. Ça ne dure pas bien longtemps parce qu'après je me souviens que moi-même je ne peux pas te saquer.

Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, une tête et une année de plus que moi, quoique j'amorce une sacrée poussée de croissance et tu as doublé ta dernière année à force d'être un tantinet obnubilé par le Quidditch. Ton nom « Flint » veut dire « silex ». Étant donné que je m'appelle Dubois, on peut littéralement dire que je m'enflamme et m'emporte à ton contact. **[*]**

On pourrait croire que tu aimes tout particulièrement me voir me déchaîner sur toi ; es-tu tout à fait honnête ? Permets-moi d'en douter vu que es un maître en l'art du mensonge et de l'hypocrisie. Tu es un pur Serpentard, après tout, et moi un Gryffondor avéré. Peut-être que tu espères que ça te soulagera de faire croire à la Terre entière que tu me hais. Oh mais je ne dis pas que tu m'apprécies. Tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, mais tu _veux_ me haïr, tu _cherches_ presque désespérément à entretenir ton aversion à mon égard. Pour un peu, tu me ferais pitié.

Comme toujours, tu tentes de me faire sortir de mes gonds pour que je réponde aux piques que tu me lances. Comme toujours, non content de marcher, je cours dans ta ruse. Si je flambe inlassablement de cette façon, ce n'est certainement pas pour t'éloigner, espérant que tu te lasses de nos joutes verbales. Bien au contraire. C'est ma manière de te garder auprès de moi. Mais... partirais-tu ? Me laisseras-tu, un jour, fatigué de m'entendre te hurler dessus ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, en fait.

Et bien sûr, cette question idiote me trotte dans la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ?

Je me traite de tous les noms à la seconde même où les mots franchissent mes lèvres, un matin où tu quittes le terrain alors que je m'y rends. J'ai créé un miracle : ton air ahuri te rend encore plus crétin qu'à l'accoutumée. Sais-tu qu'après avoir fait ta rencontre, Harry m'a demandé s'il était techniquement possible pour un Sorcier d'avoir du sang troll dans les veines ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? ricanes-tu au bout d'un moment. T'es encore plus atteint que je le croyais.

Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas volée, celle-là. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, aussi, venant de _toi_?

Ce que je ne sais pas c'est que, quand tu seras seul, tu soupireras. Tu te prendras la tête dans les mains pour te maudire. Des interrogations farfelues – très semblables aux miennes – viendront te tourmenter une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que tu t'énerves et donnes un coup de poing dans un mur. C'est une attitude puérile et d'une bêtise à pleurer mais elle te va si bien. Tu croiras que t'être défoulé t'a aidé à te sentir mieux, pourtant rien n'est plus éloigné de la vérité.

Mais ça, je ne le saurai jamais. C'est bien dommage. Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je me faisais à l'idée que tu me détestais alors que tu as commencé à m'aimer comme jamais.

Tes sentiments sont insupportables, pas vrai ? Ne t'en fais pas, je connais. J'ai les mêmes. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec de l'affection, ça sûrement pas ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te passer de moi ? Ça ne ressemble que très peu à de l'amour. C'est une espèce d'attirance inexplicable déguisée en haine injustifiée (ou si peu). Peut-être bien que ça s'apparente effectivement à de la tendresse refoulée, va savoir.

Ton attirance se manifeste quand tu me fixes tellement fort que j'ai peur que me troues la peau, quand ton épaule frôle la mienne alors que nous étions seul dans le couloir et que tu aurais pu m'éviter facilement, et enfin, quand tu te retournes une fraction de seconde pour être sûr que je te regarde. Puis tu t'éloignes aussi vite que possible. Ta haine se manifeste sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'est rêvé. Elle a mille témoins. Tu essaies de me faire tomber de mon balai pour faire bonne mesure, mais t'écartes quand la proximité devient trop perturbante. Et ton affection apparaît soudain quand tu viens surveiller mon état à l'infirmerie, une fois que tu as effectivement réussi à me faire tomber de mon balai, en essayant de ne pas te faire apercevoir.

Nous représentons à la fois rien et beaucoup l'un pour l'autre. Rien, à part deux êtres destinés à se détruire mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce que quoi ? Jusqu'à quand, exactement ? Voilà qui me ramène à mon interrogation première : _me laisseras-tu ?_ J'aurais aimé que tu aies le courage de répondre à cette question comme j'ai eu le courage de te la poser, simplement pour savoir si je suis réellement réduit à appartenir à ta haine pour l'éternité, de la même façon que je suis né pour m'enflammer à ton contact.

Toi et ton sourire mesquin – ce rictus, je peux me vanter d'en être la seule cible. Toi et ta langue de vipère – tes insultes sont une drogue malsaine qui m'empoisonne. Toi et tes lèvres – elles se pincent dès que je t'énerve, autrement dit à chaque fois que je me trouve à moins de cinquante mètres de toi.

Toi, ce toi qui m'obsèdes tant. Si c'est là l'unique amour auquel j'ai droit, alors je n'en veux pas. Je suis prêt à renier tout l'amour de cet univers pour peu que je puisse t'oublier. Ce serait si doux. C'est pourtant bien à ta haine que je suis dévoué. Tu me tiens prisonnier de ta haine mais je ne me débats pas beaucoup. Ma dévotion contre la tienne, ça ferait moins mal.

Dieu que je suis niais. Tu me rends niais, salaud, pour des raisons qui m'échappent car mon cœur en détient jalousement le secret. Je me demande... quand on parle d'amour, pourquoi en vient-on directement au cœur, cet organe qui nous sert à vivre ? Le mien aura ma peau, aucun doute là-dessus.

Si j'en viens à penser que mon cœur est là pour mettre fin à mes jours, ce n'est qu'une énième preuve de mon abrutissement à force de te côtoyer. Si je te connaissais par-delà nos bagarres de collégiens et savais comme je t'attire, tout serait plus simple. Mais voilà. « Si ». J'ai beau m'enorgueillir d'arborer les couleurs rouge et or lorsque je te mets une raclée au Quidditch, mon courage gryffondorien me fait défaut quand je te fais face hors du stade. Ma lâcheté m'empêche d'aller vers toi quand tu es seul dans la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque ou le parc, depuis que tous tes amis ont quitté Poudlard. Ou alors c'est mon orgueil.

* * *

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne t'entends pas arriver derrière moi. Je range le souafle dont je me servais pour m'entraîner. L'herbe du stade de Quidditch amortit ton pas hésitant malgré ton impressionnante carrure. Tu te racles la gorge pour me signifier ta présence. Je me tourne vers toi, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Tu me dévisages un moment sans mot dire. Pour être plus exact, tu fixes mes... mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps quant au fait que tu sembles fasciné par ma bouche que tu te jettes dessus.

Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je n'attends que ça. Alors je réponds à ton baiser, plus désireux qu'hésitant, plus enflammé que confus. Nos langues se rejoignent comme il aurait toujours dû en être ; nous nous embrassons comme nous l'aurions certainement déjà fait depuis des lustres, si nous avions eu la chance de naître un peu moins cons et avec un peu plus de couilles. Tes mains trouvent leur place au creux de mes reins. D'après moi, cette partie de mon corps devraient leur être attitrée. Je songe sérieusement à coller une étiquette au nom de « Marcus Flint » sur chaque partie de mon corps, tandis que j'enroule tout naturellement mes bras derrière ta nuque.

Nos corps se rapprochent, attirés par une loi physique qui échappe à ma tête. Pantelant, je m'arrache à tes lèvres à regret. Je suis pratiquement certain que tu vas me laisser planté là et t'en aller aussi simplement que tu es venu me cueillir. Contrairement ce à quoi je m'attendais, tu profites du fait que je détourne la tête d'un air embarrassé pour poser tes lèvres sur ma joue. Elle doit être brûlante. Ta langue vient rapidement porter compagnie à ta bouche qui effleure sensuellement mon cou, me tirant un premier soupir de bien-être. Il ne sera pas le dernier si j'en crois l'ardeur avec laquelle tes mains me caressent. Je me rends compte que tu es train de me faire un suçon et j'essaye de t'en empêcher en posant mes mains sur tes épaules pour te faire reculer, mais je sens tes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire contre ma peau ; trop tard, je suis bon pour porter des écharpes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas rancunier pour un sou. Enfin... pas maintenant. Pas avec toi. Pas quand ma bouche cherche la tienne, et que tu m'embrasses une nouvelle fois. Une vague de désir fait frissonner tout mon corps. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux éprouver des sensations bien plus fortes que celles que nos baisers sont en mesure de me procurer. Mon bassin se colle dangereusement au tien, te faisant grogner d'envie.

Mais concrétiser toutes les images inavouables qui traversent mon esprit trop fertile sur le stade de Quidditch ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée. Tu sembles partager mon avis. Autoritairement, tu te dégages de ma prise, plongeant ton regard fiévreux dans le mien qui doit l'être tout autant, puis tu attrapes mon poignet avant de me tirer à ta suite jusqu'au château. Nous traversons toute l'école au pas de course tandis que j'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête toute chamboulée. Au passage, je remercie Dieu qui a fait qu'on ne travaille pas le dimanche, et que par conséquent, la quasi totalité des élèves sont de sortie par cette belle journée.

L'esprit encore embrumé à cause de tes lèvres, je mets un moment avant de comprendre que tu es en train de m'embarquer jusqu'aux cachots, plus précisément jusqu'à ta salle commune. Tu me fais signe de me taire et d'attendre devant l'entrée, puis tu te faufiles à l'intérieur et vérifies que nous y serons seuls. Tu reviens me chercher trente secondes plus tard et me pousses jusqu'à ton dortoir. Avant de fermer la porte, tu accroches ta cravate bien en évidence sur la poignée extérieure – je note avec un sourire amusé que le signal « n'entrez pas si vous tenez à la vie » est le même dans toutes les Maisons. J'attends patiemment que tu finisses de verrouiller la porte avec trois sortilèges différents et que tu lances un quatrième enchantement destiné à insonoriser la pièce. Tu te tournes vers moi, pas mécontent de ce que tu viens d'accomplir, lorsque tu remarques que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Les mecs de ce dortoirs sont lourdingues ! lances-tu afin de te justifier.  
\- Je vois ça... au fait, tu as oublié de poser un piège à loup devant la porte.  
\- C'est une idée.

Devant ton regard vaguement intéressé en direction de la porte que tu as mis tant de temps à rendre infranchissable pour le meilleur des Aurors, je m'approche lentement de toi de façon à t'acculer contre l'issue soigneusement barricadée. Je t'embrasse et tu t'abandonnes à ma douceur. Je glisse mon genou contre ton entrejambe, te faisant longuement expirer par le nez. Ton souffle frôle ma joue, ça me fait sourire.

Tes mains recherchent le contact de ma peau qui se fait brûlante. Alors que tu me retires mon haut, je réalise que j'ai oublié mes affaires au vestiaire dans la précipitation. Mais tes caresses sur mon torse nu et tes baisers appuyés sur mon épaule me font bien vite oublier ce pauvre détail.

Tu places tes mains sous mes cuisses et moi, comprenant le message, je m'accroche à toi. Tu me soulèves et me porte ainsi jusqu'à ton lit où tu me déposes précautionneusement. Nous nous dévisageons en silence dans la pénombre, le souffle court. Je peux quasiment voir les braises se consumer dans tes prunelles. Prenant appui sur mes coudes, je me redresse un peu, venant sceller nos bouches qui s'ennuient.

Tu t'allonges sur moi tout en prenant bien soin de frotter ton érection contre la mienne. Malgré nos habits qui entravent la sensation, je ne peux retenir un geignement d'envie. Alors tu recommences, semblant te délecter de l'effet que tu me fais. Je soupire ton prénom pendant que je sombre avec délice dans le plaisir naissant. Je ne trouve même pas la force de protester alors que tu t'entêtes à laisser une nouvelle marque dans mon cou. Que les autres élèves aillent faire un tour dans le lac en compagnie du Calamar Géant, un boulet attaché aux pieds, s'ils trouvent quelque chose à redire par rapport à ce que je fais de mon corps !

Tu diriges tes attentions vers mon torse que tu entreprends de parsemer de baisers tantôt langoureux, tantôt plus légers. J'accompagne ta descente affolante en caressant tes épaules... que je trouve effroyablement musclées, sa mère la mandragore ! Le but de ta manœuvre ne fait aucun doute et me rappelle à la réalité de tes attouchements ; il s'agit bien de la bosse que mon pantalon ne saurait dissimuler. Pourtant, tu ne te gênes pas pour me faire languir, t'intéressant de près à mon nombril plutôt qu'à ma virilité douloureuse. J'essaie de maugréer, histoire de te signifier que j'aimerais que tu passes aux choses sérieuses, mais seul un long soupir grisé franchit mes lèvres. Je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière comme on rend les armes quand tu commences à défaire ma ceinture tout en embrassant mon bas-ventre avec une lenteur délicieusement frustrante (le salaud).

\- Marcussss-heuuuu...

Très bien, ceci était pitoyable. Tu frissonnes néanmoins car c'est ton prénom que j'ai articulé d'une voix plaintive.

Une fois ma ceinture retirée (je jure solennellement que c'est la dernière fois que j'en porte), tu traînes encore avant de réserver le même sort à mon pantalon. Je fais mine me l'enlever moi-même mais tu me devances en riant, après quoi tu administres le même traitement à mon boxer.

Tu m'infliges un premier coup de langue. Je n'ai même pas cherché à retenir un gémissement excité tant la sensation qui fait vibrer mon corps est divine. Lascivement, tu lèches encore un peu mon sexe durci, avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer de lents va-et-vient. J'agrippe les draps, les serrant convulsivement selon les vagues de plaisir que je ressens. Mes doigts finissent rapidement par venir s'entremêler dans tes cheveux ; tes doigts à toi me font subir des choses prodigieuses avec la complicité de ta langue. Je ne saurais dire si tu cherches à me combler ou à me malmener à tel point ce que tu me fais ressentir est puissant, n'empêche que tu entraînes ma jouissance aussi facilement que tu m'envoies des cognards dans le ventre – à la différence que le premier cas est infiniment plus délectable que le second. Le plaisir me terrasse, cependant je retiens mon souffle, de crainte de me ridiculiser. Ma bouche s'entrouvre en un cri muet.

L'extase passée, je cherche à recouvrer un rythme respiratoire à peu près convenable mais tu ne me facilites aucunement la tâche : tu quémandes capricieusement mes lèvres. Je constate avec agacement que tu es encore totalement vêtu, aussi j'inverse brusquement nos positions. Je te domine en posant mes mains à plat sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de ta tête. Nos baisers se font plus sensuels, plus avides aussi. Ma faim de toi me paraît insatiable.

Contrairement à ta vile approche de Serpentard, je te déshabille aussi vite que possible, caressant, embrassant, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offre à moi. Tu tressailles plusieurs fois sous mes attouchements. Si tes gémissements un tantinet haut-perchés m'ont un peu surpris au début, ils me ravissent et me parviennent comme le plus beau son qui puisse exister. Quand tu te cambres, trembles de tout ton corps et te déverses dans ma main avec un long râle, je te laisse reprendre tes esprits pendant que je dépose moult baisers papillons sur tes épaules. C'est idiot, mais je savoure ton orgasme. Savoir que je suis à l'origine de ta semence sur mes doigts m'excite et j'en ressens également une certaine satisfaction, une fierté stupide.

Je sens ton regard peser sur moi. Relevant doucement mon menton, tu m'obliges à me perdre dans la noirceur de tes yeux. Tu te penches enfin vers moi afin d'embrasser la commissure de mes lèvres, puis tu approches ta bouche de mon oreille que tu mords doucement. Ça y est. Je suis de nouveau excité.

\- Marcus ? je murmure d'une voix rauque.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Mais pas avec un autre mec, si ?

Tu ne réponds pas, signe que j'ai visé juste.

Je te caresse pour te rassurer, je te souffle parfois quelques mots à mi-chemin entre la niaiserie et la dérision, ce qui te fait rougir et pouffer de rire en même temps. Petit à petit, tu te décontractes et je t'incite à t'installer à plat ventre. J'embrasse ta nuque, toute ta colonne vertébrale puis le creux de tes reins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Tu te contractes au moment où je te lèche là où, sans doute, tu n'aurais jamais imaginé être léché.

\- D'accord, ça marche, soupires-tu en t'apaisant.

Tu écartes les jambes, la tête enfouie entre tes bras. Ta respiration se fait profonde. Ma langue s'insinue en toi. Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire mais tu jures avec la délicatesse qui te caractérise (celle d'un troll, donc) dès que mes doigts prennent sa place. Tu te crispes à présent, les dents serrées et le front posé sur tes poings. Au bout d'un moment, je sens que la gêne et la douleur ont passé ; tu halètes et tu te détends à nouveau, me murmurant dans un soupir que c'est « ok ».

Allongé sur le flanc, je t'oblige à me tourner le dos puis me place derrière toi, enserrant ta taille et nichant mon nez dans ton cou. Je te pénètre aussi doucement que je le peux mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir mal si j'en crois les menaces de mort que tu profères à mon encontre. Je bouge avec lenteur. Tu es si étroit que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas accélérer directement mes coups de butoir. Tu remues un peu contre moi, tes vociférations se sont tues, m'indiquant que ça va mieux, c'est pourquoi je m'autorise un peu plus de force dans mes allées et venues et m'insinue plus profondément en toi. Tu gémis délicieusement avant de me supplier presque d'aller plus vite. Je m'exécute tout en attrapant tes hanches. Tu accompagnes mes mouvements pratiquement en geignant d'une voix aiguë que je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonnée avant aujourd'hui. Ta tête est rejetée en arrière, elle repose sur mon épaule. Tout ton corps se tend soudain et je comprends que ce que je viens de heurter t'a fait du bien. Je recommence, je savoure de t'entendre articuler mon prénom. Tu agrippes ma nuque de ta main comme si tu voulais me sentir encore plus proche de toi.

Tes cris me transportent et je m'applique pour les entendre encore et encore, plus forts et plus longs, initiative que tu accueilles avec des « Olivier... mmmh... AAaah, oui... ! ». J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais plus où tu te trouves, cette pensée me fait sourire. Tu tournes alors la tête afin que nos lèvres se rencontrent, se happent, mais peu de temps à cause des gémissements qui dévalent de nos bouches impudiques. Alors je m'attaque à ta nuque et à tes épaules.

Nos mouvements sont chaotiques, tu es tendu et crispé, tu continues à répéter mon prénom comme s'il s'agissait du seul mot que tu connais. Tout ce plaisir, c'est trop bon. Il retentit dans tout mon corps. Mes sens sont en feu. Nos ébats sont tellement grisants qu'ils n'ont plus rien de lubrique. Je respire ton odeur à chaque inspiration et soupire plutôt que j'expire. Ma langue goûte ta peau humide et salée. Je sens que je perds pieds. De ma main j'encercle ton sexe et lui applique de rapides mouvements de poignet. Tu gémis à n'en plus pouvoir. J'accélère, m'abandonne et viens peu de temps après toi, _en_ toi, dans un ultime râle pleinement contenté pendant que l'orgasme me balaye de la tête aux pieds.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je sens le tien en faire autant. Tu frémis doucement alors que les derniers spasmes de plaisir nous quittent. Je me retire, aussi essoufflé que tu l'es. Mes bras entourent ton ventre pour te maintenir auprès de moi. Encore un peu. Juste un peu, parce qu'après cela tout peut cesser. Tu me fais face et caresses ma joue du revers de la main.

\- Merci, susurres-tu.  
\- De ?  
\- D'avoir été aussi... 'fin, j'ai vraiment... c'était bon.  
\- Oui. Je pense pareil.

Je me love contre toi tandis que tu caresses mes cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres tout comme moi. Tu effleures ma nuque. Ça me colle la chair de poule tellement j'adore.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te promettre de te scalper devant toute ta famille sous prétexte que j'avais mal là où je pense, au début. Ni te menacer de te noyer dans ton sang. Et encore moins te maudire sur tes sept prochaines réincarnations, ce n'était pas très gentil.

Je souris, trop sonné pour trouver une réponse intéressante à ça, mais un éclat d'intelligence me fait froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi t'être jeté sur moi sans prévenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
\- J'en avais marre d'attendre, lâches-tu avec naturel.

Cette réponse me convient. Elle me fait prendre du recul. Tu es bien moins compliqué que moi, finalement, sans doute ne te poses-tu pas autant de questions que moi. Tu tiens du troll après tout. Tu as envie, tu agis. Tu désires, tu assouvis. Je crains seulement que tu cesses d'avoir envie de moi après m'avoir assouvi... ta voix légèrement hésitante me détrompe aussitôt.

\- Olivier ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Sors avec moi.  
\- C'est un ordre ? je fais en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Franchement, on va bien ensemble. Tu vis pour le Quidditch ; moi aussi. Je suis un enfoiré ; tu en redemandes. Tu es magnifique ; j'aime ce qui l'est.

Tes arguments me font marrer et tu souris de plus belle, content de ta connerie.

\- Niveau cul, certes, je ne sens plus le mien MAIS ça valait le coup ! (J'éclate de rire alors que tu continues sur ta lancée :) Plus important, je m'appelle Flint et toi Dubois. Pars du principe que je suis né pour t'allumer, t'aviver, t'embraser et te consumer.

Ce retournement de situation me laisse pantois. Je n'étais donc pas le seul crétin à divaguer sur un détail aussi farfelu que le lien entre ton nom et le mien... toi aussi, tu y as pensé. Depuis combien de temps penses-tu à ce genre de choses ? Tu me dévores des yeux, attendant que je tranche maintenant que tu m'as soumis tes arguments boiteux. C'est vite vu. En fait, c'était tout vu avant que t'ouvres la bouche pour raconter n'importer quoi.

\- T'as raison. J'étais un peu indécis, je te l'avoue, mais heureusement que tu m'as bien expliqué que tu es un enfoiré, que tu as mal au cul et que tu t'appelles Flint. Tu m'as convaincu !  
\- Oh ça va hein !

Note pour l'avenir : quand ta voix devient plus aiguë et que tu te mords férocement les joues pour ne pas sourire, ça veut dire que tu es heureux et que tu vas très vite entreprendre de détourner l'attention, par exemple en recommençant à déblatérer des idioties. Je laisse ma tête reposer sur ton épaule pour t'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Ta voix me berce. Elle est sacrément douce quand tu t'adresses à moi, seul à seul, dans tes draps imprégnés de ton odeur...

Si je ne dormais pas, je t'aurais entendu souffler quelque chose à mon oreille. J'aurais eu ta réponse à ma question précédemment posée.

 **Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ?**

\- Jamais, Olivier. _Jamais_.

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, dans la Grande Salle...

\- Hé, salut Marcus ! Je voulais te demander un truc : tout à l'heure, je comptais déposer des affaires au dortoir quand j'ai vu une cravate sur la poignée de la porte. Du coup, j'ai fait demi-tour. C'était la tienne ?  
\- Yup.  
\- Bah alors ? T'étais avec qui ? Raconte, fais pas ton radin !  
\- Je peux juste te dire qu'elle fait du Quidditch.  
\- Hein ? Ce n'est pas une Serpentard alors...  
\- Nope. Tu sais bien que je les ai déjà toutes testées.  
\- Gros prétentieux ! ... C'était un bon coup ?  
\- Plutôt, ouais. Crois-moi, la prochaine fois, je la ferai boiter.

Des rires graveleux éclatent autour de toi. À quelques mètres de là, Percy me donne de grands tapes dans le dos car que je m'étouffe après avoir avalé de travers mon jus de citrouille. Tu te gardes bien de poser les yeux sur moi, mais un sourire purement Serpentard étire ta bouche.

* * *

 **[*] Je préfère préciser que je n'ai pas remarqué cette relation entre les noms toute seule (pas avec mon anglais de cuisine et ma tête de linotte), j'ai lu ça sur wiki/Marcus_Flint et ça m'a énormément inspirée !**


End file.
